Retenue
by Molianne
Summary: Drago et Ginny sont en retenue le même soir... Quelque chose arrive... Venez lire Traduction


Retenue

Auteur: Angelena H. Granger

Traduction de: Molianne

Titre original: Detention

Adresse : http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 987924 / 1 / (enlevez les espaces)

A/N (_Donc pas de la traductrice lol -_): Rebonjour. Je mets ici une autre histoire, même si je ne devrais pas parce que celle-ci n'est pas très bonne, à mon avis… mais il se pourrait que vous l'aimiez! Et oui, je sais que cette idée a été utilisée avant par plusieurs personnes, mais je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait si j'écrivais sur ce sujet, alors appelons ça une expérience. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Je suppose que le seul moyen de le savoir est de lire, alors allez-y…

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, il n'y a que ce que j'ai inventé ici qui m'appartient. Je souhaiterais bien que Drago m'appartienne…

Retenue

Ginny n'avait jamais eu de retenue de sa vie. Alors quand le professeur Rogue lui en donna une, elle pouvait difficilement le croire. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était d'avoir ajouté le mauvais ingrédient à sa potion, causant son explosion. Le soir suivant, elle était assise patiemment dans la classe, attendant le début de la retenue, quand le seul et unique Drago entra.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Lui demanda Ginny.

"J'ai eu des problèmes avec McGonagall, mais ça n'est vraiment pas de tes affaires maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Tu n'es qu'un trou de cul" Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la salle.

Le professeur Rogue les fit nettoyer des tiroirs contenant de vieux papiers et autres choses qui pourraient faire retourner votre estomac. Ginny et Malefoy nettoyèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il parla.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé être femme de ménage, Weasley? Ça pourrait rapporter un peu d'argent à ta famille." Dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, du feu flamboyant dans les yeux.

"Tu peux bien parler, Malefoy. Il faudrait que tu sois très riche pour te permettre toutes ces filles avec lesquelles ton père dort." Rétorqua-t-elle.

Drago était bouche-bée. Il lui lança un regard de pur venin et retourna son attention à son tiroir.

"Pourquoi es-tu si méchant?" Demanda Ginny, brisant le silence tendu.

"C'est naturel. Si tu vivais avec mon père, tu serais pareille." Répondit-il.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolée pour lui. Après tout, il avait un horrible père. Elle remarqua un de ces cheveux blond argenté sur sa robe et voulu l'enlever. Malefoy se retourna subitement.

"Que crois-tu faire!? Garde tes mains ailleurs que sur moi. Je ne veux pas de ta saleté sur moi." Dit-il.

Ginny sentit un flot de rage courir en elle. Elle leva sa main et gifla fort Malefoy au visage. Il chancela vers l'arrière, sonné. Il leva sa main à sa joue. C'était chaud. Ginny pouvait voir la forme de sa main sur sa peau pâle. Elle rencontra ses yeux. Son visage était un mélange de douleur et de colère.

"Terminé." Se fit entendre la voix de Rogue.

Ginny courut hors des donjons aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle se dirigea à sa chambre, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et fondit en larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Après tout, il le méritait. Il l'avait tellement mit en colère qu'elle voulait crier ou lancer des choses.

"Stupide Malefoy. Je le déteste. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'avoir. Je ne le laisserai pas." Dit-elle dans son oreiller avant de tomber endormie.

Le jour suivant, dans le hall, Malefoy l'arrêta.

"Je dois te parler." Dit-il. "Rencontre-moi dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie à 9:00."

"OK…" Dit Ginny, curieuse.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait, mais cette question fut vite évanouie lorsqu'elle marcha en plein dans Harry.

"Hey, Gin." Dit-il en la regardant avec ces magnifiques yeux.

"Allo." Marmonna-t-elle, rougissante. Elle était presque sortit de son amour pour Harry, mais ces yeux, dans toute leur verte splendeur, faisaient fondre ses genoux.

À l'exception de ces petites rencontres avec Malefoy et Harry, sa journée était plutôt sans événements. Elle décida de quitter à 8:45, juste pour être à l'avance, mais quand elle arriva dans la classe, il était déjà assis sur une table.

"Weasley." Dit-il.

"Malefoy." Répondit-elle. Elle avait décidé de rester dans le cadre de la porte. "Ouais, alors, que me voulais-tu?"

"Hé bien, j'ai pensé que des excuses seraient de mise pour ton petit excès d'hier." Dit-il.

"Pardon!?" Demanda Ginny, surprise.

"Hé bien, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as frappé." Dit-il.

"Tu crois que je vais m'excuser pour ça!? Désolée, Malefoy. Tu sais, à bien y repenser, je ne le suis pas. Tu l'as mérité, alors ne pense pas que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit." Dit-elle d'un ton sec en avançant un peu.

Elle voulait le frapper encore. Plus fort.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je m'excuserais auprès de toi!?" Demanda-t-elle encore, levant sa main pour enlever une mèche de son visage. Drago recula.

"Mon père est un homme très influent, Weasley. Je n'aurais qu'à dire quelques mots et ton père perdrais son travail." Dit-il.

Il était allé trop loin. Ginny était fâchée. Très très fâchée. Elle courut vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle l'aurait atteint. Elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait le blesser, beaucoup. Elle se foutait d'avoir une retenue, ou que ses parents en aillent vent. Elle voulait seulement lui faire mal. Elle pleurait encore, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle le plaqua au sol. Il atterrit sur son dos, avec elle au-dessus qui frappait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle rencontra son visage, une seule fois. Il attrapa son bras, mais elle se défit de son emprise et se leva. Elle se tourna et commença à courir vers la porte, avec Malefoy sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et s'effondra. Il était là et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle lutta pour se sortir de ses bras, mais abandonna. Elle pleurait encore plus fort maintenant et tremblait incontrolablement. Elle retomba en arrière contre son torse, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

"Je suis désolé." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Je ne le pensais pas vraiment."

Elle continua de pleurer et il la tint, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant des mots de réconfort dans une tentative de la calmer. Cela marcha en quelques sortes, elle se calma pour un instant. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de pleurer, Drago l'aida à se remettre sur pied, et l'escorta silencieusement à son dortoir. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ils purent donc marcher en paix. Il la laissa à la peinture de la Grosse Dame, et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Pour les quelques jours qui suivirent, les choses étaient un peu embarrassantes. Ginny ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte, et elle était embarrassée que Malefoy ait assisté à son moment de faiblesse. Ils s'évitaient mutuellement du regard dans les couloirs, mais parfois, murmuraient de petits "allo". Les yeux de Ginny erraient sur la table des Serpentards plus souvent qu'à l'habitude, qui n'était déjà pas beaucoup, et rencontraient ceux de Malefoy plus d'une fois. Bien sûr, il était toujours comme avant, mais il avait laissé tranquille ses frères, Harry et Hermione.

"Avez-vous remarqué comment cet immonde personnage n'a pas été horrible depuis quelques temps? Il doit être en train de perdre son temps à amadouer Rogue. Les examens finaux sont dans une semaine." Dit Ron, un jour, au midi.

Ginny avait bien remarqué, et elle regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux argentés de Drago et il lui lança un petit sourire. Elle rougit et lui sourit en retour.

"Ça va, Ginny?" Demanda Harry.

"Hum? Oh, oui. Je pensais aux examens." Dit-elle rapidement.

"Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque après avoir mangé pour étudier." Dit Hermione.

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu!?" Demanda Ron.

"Honnêtement, Ron. Tu devrais au moins essayer pour ceux-ci. C'est notre dernière année, après tout." Dit-elle.

"Ouais." Dit Ron d'un air rêveur.

"Alors on y va après dîner?" Demanda Ginny.

"Oui." Répondit Hermione.

Ils se levèrent pour partir, et Ginny vit que Malefoy était seul. Elle décida de profiter de l'occasion. Elle se dépêcha à le rejoindre, sûre que les autres étaient partis.

"Rencontre-moi à la bibliothèque dans à peu près dix minutes." Murmura-t-elle. Elle se dépêcha à repartir avant qu'il n'ait put poser de questions.

"Tu es sûre que ça va?" Redemanda Harry lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint.

"Oui, j'en suis sûre." Lui dit-elle.

Ça n'allait pas vraiment. Elle était nerveuse et excitée, et effrayée. Tout ça en même temps. Qu'allait-elle dire à Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire de la rejoindre ici? Elle ne savait plus rien maintenant. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments envers Malefoy. Ils étaient arrivés à une compréhension silencieuse à propos de l'autre soir, ce qui était bien. Elle avait vu un côté de Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait cru ne jamais exister. Autant qu'elle haïssait l'admettre, elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser au bruit de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine et à ses bras fort l'enveloppant, la réconfortant. Ils étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque et son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement.

"Il faut que je trouve un livre." Mentit-elle.

Elle commença à descendre et remonter les importantes allées remplies de livres et elle remarqua enfin Malefoy, accoté à une étagère, les bras croisés.

"Relaxe." Se dit-elle. Elle inspira profondément et marcha vers lui.

"Allo." Dit-il.

"Allo." Répondit-elle. "Hum, je voulais juste te remercier pour l'autre soir." Elle était surprise de voir combien calme elle semblait être.

"Ce n'était rien." Dit Malefoy, ses joues tournant légèrement au rose.

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny avança et entoura sa taille de ses bras (A/N Il est grand, elle est petite, vous connaissez l'histoire…). Il était effaré, mais il retourna l'étreinte. Ginny voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours, en sécurité et au chaud. Elle s'admit finalement qu'elle avait quelque chose pour lui. Il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, la laissant s'enrouler autour de son doigt. Personne ne l'avait étreint de cette façon auparavant. Il s'admit qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Ils se séparèrent et Ginny prit un livre sur l'étagère à leur côté. Elle remercia Drago un fois de plus et retourna à la table, souriante.

"T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" Demanda Ron en voyant l'expression de son visage.

"Exactement." Dit-elle en souriant encore plus.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient excitants. Avec toutes les études et les examens qu'ils avaient pour s'inquiéter, Ginny et Drago n'eurent aucune chance de parler de leur "moment" à la bibliothèque. Elle essayait de se concentrer, mais la même question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. A-t-il les mêmes sentiments pour moi? Même si elle ne le savait pas, il pensait la même chose. Ça le rendait fou. Il aimait une Weasley. Son père n'approuverait certainement pas, mais il ne s'en faisait pas. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il attendit à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, un soir, et quand Ginny en sortit, il l'entraînant dans une classe vide.

"Il faut qu'on se parle." Dit-il sérieusement.

"Ok." Dit-elle.

"Tu sais, à bien y repenser, pas vraiment." Dit-il.

Ginny était confuse à ce propos, mais bientôt, son esprit sur autre chose. Drago avait mis sa main dans son petit dos, et l'avait amené à un baiser intense. Ginny y répondit, y mettant tout ce qu'elle ressentait avant et maintenant dedans. Elle laissa ses mains courir dans ses cheveux, et lui faisant aller ses doigts de haut en bas de son cou, la faisant frissonner. Drago recula en premier, et commença à partir.

"Où crois-tu aller?" Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

"Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous." Dit-il, de la douleur dans ses yeux.

"Malefoy, toi et moi savons que tout ça, c'est de la merde. Ne me donne pas cette stupide raison de "deux familles différentes". Si c'est ce que nous voulons, alors c'est ce que nous pouvons avoir. Bien sûr, il y aura des gens qui n'aimeront pas ça et qui vont tout faire en leur pouvoir pour nous séparer, mais qui s'en souci!? On peut traverse tout cela si au moins, nous essayons." Dit-elle.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison. Je veux dire, ils vont bien finir par passer au-dessus de tout ça non? C'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que j'avais besoin de te dire. Je te veux." Dit-il.

"Bien. Parce que je te veux aussi." Lui dit-elle.

"Tout le monde me veut." Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

"Mais je suis la chanceuse qui t'as." Dit Ginny en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

"Et je suis le chanceux qui t'as." Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

A/N: Alors voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai la copie originale du texte à côté de moi et je viens de remarqué que j'ai changé plein de choses. Wow, je change ce que j'ai dis avant, j'aime ce genre de nouvelle histoire. L'action s'y déroule rapidement, mais j'aime la fin. En tout cas, s'il vous plaît, reviewez, J'AIME LES REVIEWS!!! (_Ça vaut aussi pour moi lol, la traductrice_) Mais qui n'aime pas? Je sais pas.


End file.
